1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to cleansing implements, and more particularly to cleaners for baby bottles.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As almost every parent knows, cleaning babies' bottles is a tedious and time-consuming problem. With all the other chores a parent of an infant must attend to, cleaning babies' bottles can become a serious nuisance. For this reason, it is desirable to have a quick, easy way to clean babies' bottles. Prior to the present invention, however, no device has been seen that provides the comfortable, speedy cleaning of babies' bottles that the present invention provides.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,751,452, issued to Paul R. Kilmer et al., on Jun. 14, 1988, shows a hand held battery powered drill with a bit-retaining section for wire wrapping attachments. There is no showing of a brush attachment.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,835,410, issued to Pradeep M. Bhagwat et al., on May 30, 1989, shows a power system for selectively corded and cordless electrically powered devices. There is no brush attachment shown.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,089,738, issued to Hakan Bergqvist et al., on Feb. 18, 1992, shows a battery-driven power tool having a preferred, adjustable center of gravity. There is no brush attachment shown.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,185,938, issued to Heinz Hutt, on Feb. 16, 1993, shows a paint brush and roller cleaner for attachment to a chuck of a drill. There is no provision of an ergonomic handle angle.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,224,231, issued to Ernesto Nacar, on Jul. 6, 1993, shows a brush attachment for an electric drill. There is no provision for multiple brush speeds.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,307,534, issued to Richard P. Miller, on May 3, 1994, shows a drill attachment which is used to clean the interior of a pipe. There is no provision of an ergonomic handle angle.
German Patent Document No. 23 65 579, issued to Mabuchi Motor Co., on Oct. 30, 1975, shows a portable power tool having internal batteries. There is no brush attachment shown.
German Patent Document No. 27 33 432, issued to Erich Dieter Walkenhorst, on Apr. 19, 1979, shows an attachment for flashlights that can be used to rotate brushes. There is no provision of an ergonomically angled handle.
None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singly or in combination, provides an angled brush cleaner device, and none is seen to describe the instant invention as claimed.